Judith Grimes (TV Series)
Judith Grimes, also referred to as Judy, is the infant daughter of Lori Grimes. Due to the situation at her conception, Judith's biological father isn't definitely known; it could be either the series's main character Rick Grimes, or the former group leader Shane Walsh. Regardless of Judith's real father, Rick firmly told Shane that Lori's baby is his, being that Lori was his wife. Post-Apocalypse Judith Grimes is the second child born to Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the zombie apocalypse. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the zombie apocalypse, their parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things are without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention as to who is the baby's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane Walsh, Rick's best friend, inside the Atlanta camp prior to her discovering that Rick was still alive. This puts Shane into the right time frame for the baby's conception. Rick, however, was reunited with Lori not long after, so it is still entirely possible that he is indeed the baby's biological father. Rick has since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane but forbids mention that he might not be the baby's biological father. As far as he's concerned, he loves his child, and the circumstances of its conception are completely irrelevant. It does show in Season 4 that Rick has taken on the fatherly role for her. Judith was not immediately named upon her birth, and it took them several episodes to decide on "Judith", which was the name of Carl's third grade teacher. Before then, she was nick-named by Daryl Dixon "Lil' Ass Kicker". Season 3 "Killer Within" Judith is successfully delivered via an emergency cesarean section by Maggie Greene, though this results in Lori's death due to blood loss and shock. Judith, when she first comes out of Lori, is silent. She is quickly awakened by a few quick, light slaps on the back from Maggie. Judith, her brother Carl, and Maggie exit the prison and Rick notices Maggie holding her without Lori present. He begins to sob over the loss of his wife. "Say the Word" It is revealed that the baby is a girl. Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn Rhee offer to retrieve formula so the baby will survive. Only Maggie and Daryl depart the prison and travel to a daycare center, where they discover formula as well as more needed baby supplies. When they come back, Daryl feeds the baby and asks Carl if he has decided on a name yet. Carl goes through girls' names from former survivors in the group. After that, Daryl jokingly suggests the name "Little Ass Kicker" and asks her how she would like that. "Hounded" Rick first acknowledges her as his child to the first caller on the phone. He finally carries her after he returns to the group a second time. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Carl talks to Rick about the baby's name and Carl tells Rick about how Daryl calls her "Lil' Ass-Kicker", which Rick finds amusing. They finally decide on Judith, after Carl's 3rd grade teacher, Judith Mueller. "Made to Suffer" Judith briefly appears in this episode, being cradled by Beth Greene as Carol Peletier, Carl, and Axel look on. Axel uses Beth's good handling of Judith as an excuse to hit on her, which an anxious Carol pulls him aside and reprimands him for. "The Suicide King" Judith appears in the episode being cared for by Beth while Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie are in Woodbury. Judith's cry appears to trigger Rick's psychosis. While Beth talks with Carol, Judith begins to cry again. Carol holds Judith before placing her in a box (a makeshift crib) with "Lil' Ass Kicker" written on the side. "Home" Judith appears being fed by Maggie while Beth talks to her. "I Ain't a Judas" Judith is held by Carol and Andrea as both of them talk about what happened to the group and their future plans. In the ending, she appears again being carried by Rick, when talking to Daryl and Hershel Greene about Andrea and his plans to get more weapons for the confrontation with Woodbury. "This Sorrowful Life" Carol is seen putting Judith in her playpen during her last conversation with Merle Dixon. "Welcome to the Tombs" Beth is seen holding Judith as the group prepares to defend the prison from the outside. During the attack, Judith is held by Beth, who is with Hershel and Carl hiding outside the prison in the woods. When they finally meet up with the rest of the group, inside the prison, Beth takes Judith to Rick so that he can kiss her on the forehead. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Judith appears in this episode. She looks more grown up, hinting that it has been a couple of months since she was born. It is shown that even if she isn't Rick's, he has adopted her as his own daughter. "Infected" Judith is shown with Rick at the beginning of the episode. Beth takes care of her while the zombies attack Cell Block D. Rick tells everyone they can't go near Judith because they could get her infected. Michonne seems bothered by her presence. Later, Judith vomits on Beth. In reaction, Beth asks Michonne to hold her, to which Michonne sternly replies "No", but she then gives in and takes her uneasily. After a few seconds of Beth being gone, Michonne breaks down emotionally and holds Judith close to her. "Isolation" Beth is seen in the Administrative Building with Judith. She is holding Judith when Maggie walks in to talk with Beth. Later on, before going on the supply run, Daryl calls Judith the "Lil Asskicker" again. "Too Far Gone" Judith is carried out by the children of the prison but is left on the ground unsupervised. After Rick and Carl reunite at the prison courtyard, they find Judith's baby seat empty and bloody. However, Tyreese, Lizzie Samuels, and her sister Mika managed to save her. The reason for her baby carrier being bloody is unknown. Her desperate father and brother, though, assume she's dead. "Inmates" Judith is seen in the arms of Tyreese after the attack, and she cannot stop crying. After Tyreese hears a scream from the railroad, he leaves her with Lizzie. Lizzie covers Judith's mouth to stop her from crying during a walker attack, and slips into a shell-shocked state and nearly suffocates the baby before saved by a newly returned Carol. Judith is last seen traveling with Tyreese, Carol, Lizzie and her sister along some railroad tracks. "The Grove" Judith appears throughout the episode, often in the safety of either Tyreese or Carol in a baby carrier, which the two take turns wearing on their backs. While Tyreese and Carol are clearing out the cabin at the pecan grove, a walker suddenly falls over the first-storey railing of the house. Unable to kill it (because she believes it to still be "alive"), Lizzie freezes up in fear with Judith in her arms as it lunges quickly towards them along the ground; ultimately, it is shot in the head by Mika, saving Lizzie and Judith's lives. Later on, in order to prove to Tyreese and Carol that walkers aren't different from living people, Lizzie kills Mika by stabbing her, taking care to preserve her brain so she can "come back". She continues that she had intended to do the same thing to Judith before the two had arrived. However, Judith is seen off to the side of Mika's corpse, alive and lying on a blanket. Though saddened by Mika's death, Carol focuses on the situation at hand and dissuades Lizzie from harming Judith, on the grounds that Judith "can't walk yet" (and therefore wouldn't make a good 'Walker'), to which Lizzie agrees. Knowing that Lizzie is dangerous, Tyreese offers to leave with Judith and part ways with Carol, so that she may carry on with Lizzie. However, Carol disagrees with the idea, and later reluctantly kills Lizzie with the safety of the three of them in mind. After Lizzie and Mika are buried, Carol and Tyreese continue to proceed towards Terminus with Judith in the tow. "A" Judith appears in this episode via flashbacks from the prison, mostly seen being held by Beth. Judith first appears when Rick woke up from his sleep and Beth came in to his cell with Hershel to get Judith. Later on, Judith is seen held by Beth while watching Carl and Patrick rearranging blocks and guns. In the final flashback, Judith is seen sleeping while being held by Beth in the prison yard. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Judith appears in this episode, still in the care of Tyreese and Carol. As Carol, Judith, and Tyreese approach another Terminus sign, a walker appears at their back, which makes Judith cry. Carol quickly dispatches the walker just in time to notice that a large herd is heading their way. Tyreese, now carrying Judith, and Carol hide in the woods so as not to attract the herd's attention. Just when things start to turn to a bad situation for them, gunfire is heard, attracting the walkers and leading them away from the group. After taking a small cabin from a Terminant named Martin, Carol leaves Judith with Tyreese to rescue the others. Afterwards, Martin tells Tyreese that either he dies, Tyreese dies, or the baby dies if Carol does not return. Tyreese negates this saying that "nobody is gonna die today". Three walkers come out from the woods and distract Tyreese which Martin uses to his advantages. He jumps up and grabs Judith's head and threatens to kill her if Tyreese doesn't go outside where the walkers are waiting. After a brief struggle, Tyreese returns and severely beats Martin, saving Judith. After rescuing the others, Carol brings Rick and Carl back to the cabin, where they reunite with Judith, joyfully hugging her. She is last seen being carried by Carol as the group leaves the site of Terminus and to an unknown location, a place Rick says that is 'somewhere far' from the now overrun and ransacked Terminus. "Strangers" Rick's group continue on their journey away from Terminus when they come across Father Gabriel Stokes, whom they save from a group of walkers. He takes the survivors back to his church, where they plan to stay for a while as they stock up on supplies. After scavenging the nearby area, the group enjoy a feast and Rick uses the time to spend with Judith. Abraham Ford makes a speech, where he talks about his desire for Rick's group to join him and Rosita Espinosa on their mission to escort Eugene Porter to Washington, D.C.. Judith makes a noise during his speech and Rick takes this as her consent, lightheartedly saying that if Judith's in, then he is, too. "Four Walls and a Roof" When various members of the group go missing, several survivors go out to search for them. They eventually find Bob Stookey, who was kidnapped by Gareth and the other surviving residents of Terminus. Rick leads a group out to confront Gareth and deal with them, while several others stay behind, Judith among them, who is being cared for by Tyreese. After Rick's group leaves, the Hunters turn up and break into the church. Judith cries and gives away the groups hiding place, but before Gareth and his people can do anything, they're captured and slaughtered by Rick and the others, who came back. The following morning, the group say their goodbyes to Bob, who is dying of a bite in his shoulder. Judith sits on Rick's lap as he has one final talk with Bob, where he thanks Rick for taking him in at the prison and advises him that the nightmare will end, but it doesn't have to end who they are. He tells Rick to look at Judith and see for himself that the world will someday change. He passes away shortly after. "Crossed" When Daryl returns from Atlanta with the news that Carol and Beth are being held in a hospital, Rick and several others prepare to go on a mission to save them, but they fortify the church before they leave. Rick holds Judith and gives her a kiss, before handing her to Michonne, who is staying behind with Carl and Gabriel. Judith begins to cry as Rick leaves and Carl strengthens the front door. Unbeknownst to Michonne and Carl, Gabriel sneaks out of the church shortly after. "Coda" Gabriel returns to the church after sneaking out and begs to be let inside as a herd of walkers are after him. Carl lets him in, but the walkers pour inside. Michonne attempts to hold them off, but there are too many, leaving them with no choice but to escape and abandon the church, with Carl holding Judith. They circle round to the front and shut the walkers inside. Just as the front door begins to give way, Abraham and his group, who left a few days previously, return with a fire truck and block the door, preventing the walkers from escaping. The group reunite and Michonne reveals to an elated Maggie that Beth is still alive, and that Rick and the others have gone to rescue her. They all decide to go to Atlanta to help out. Judith is presumably with Carl in the firetruck as the group arrive at the hospital, where they reunite with Rick and the others and Maggie breaks down into tears upon seeing Daryl carrying Beth's corpse. "What Happened and What's Going On" She appears in this episode through a hallucination Tyreese has. "Them" The group take turns carrying Judith throughout their walk, especially Carl and Rick. When they reach the barn, they keep Judith close. When walkers attack, Carl puts her on the ground and then goes to help. The next morning when Maggie wakes up, she sees Judith awake in Rick's arms whilst he sleeps. "The Distance" Judith is crying due to hunger when Aaron suggests the applesauce he has bought with him. Rick is not sure it isn't poisoned and feeds it to Aaron and himself first. She rides in the RV during the first leg of their journey to Alexandria, then rides in the car with Carl, Michonne and Rick during the seondd leg. Rick picks her up and starts walking towards the gate. "Remember" Rick holds Judith whilst entering the zone. There is a cot in their new house for her. During Carl's interview with Deanna Monroe, he holds Judith. The next day he takes her for a walk in a pram, chatting with two elderly residents. "Forget" Judith is seen being taken to Deanna's house party. She is held by Jessie Anderson at one point and when she attempts to pass her back to Rick, he kisses Jessie on the cheek. "Try" Judith is briefly seen on the screen of her baby monitor in the kitchen while Carol makes the casserole for the Monroe family, as they mourn Aiden. "Conquer" Judith is briefly seen being carried by Carl inside the garage at their house, while her older brother is playfully showing her around. Season 6 Judith will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Judith has killed: *Lori Grimes (Indirectly Caused) Relationships Despite the uncertainty of whether or not he was Judith's biological father due to Lori's affair with Shane, Rick has cared for and protected her as if she was his own. He has shown constant determination in keeping her safe and is affectionate with ease. His love for Judith was evident when he cried in despair when he thought she was eaten by walkers during the fall of the prison. After Rick's escape from Terminus, he is reunited with Judith, who was cared for by Carol and Tyreese. Overwhelmed with joy upon seeing her, he dropped his bag of guns and ran towards Judith to embrace her. Judith has blue eyes indicating that there might be a chance she could be his biological daughter. Lori Grimes When Lori first found out about her pregnancy, she began crying as she knew the hardships her baby would cause for the group and the dangers the helpless newborn would face growing up in such an unforgiving world. Lori was going to abort her baby by taking tablets, and did so, but later threw them up as she was unsure what to do. She either didn't know that the pills would not actually terminate her pregnancy or she did know and she tried it as an act of desperation. Rick discovered the remaining pills and confronted her about it, prompting Lori to confess to both the pregnancy and the liaison with Shane. Although it seems that Lori made a "choice" to keep her baby, in reality, she may have realized that, without proper medical facilities to pursue an abortion, there really was no "choice." Lori's awareness of this was revealed in her conversation with Beth when Beth asked her how she could bring a baby into "this world." After going into labor in the prison, Lori knew that her and the baby wouldn't both survive and that one of them was going to die. Without any consideration, she chose herself and demanded Maggie perform a C-section on her. As Maggie began cutting Lori open, Lori cried out in pain and then is thought to have passed away due to blood loss. Lori never saw her daughter before she died. Carl Grimes Carl appears to be very protective of his baby sister. He was present during her birth and even suggested some names. Rick later pulls Carl aside to give him advice as to what he should do if anything goes wrong while he's absent. Carl asks him what they should name the baby, and suggests naming the baby after his 3rd grade teacher, Judith Mueller, which Rick agrees to. Carl, despite gaining a new cold personality clearly loves his baby sister and, like his father, is willing to keep her safe and protect her at all cost. After speculating that Judith was eaten by walkers, Carl cries in anger and frustration and empties his rifle ammunition to a walker. After escaping from Terminus, thanks to Carol's help, Carl and Rick managed to reunite with Judith after thinking that she was dead. Carl held his baby sister close in joy along with Rick, crying in the process. Shane Walsh Shane died eight months before Judith was born. However, for a brief time around the time of her conception, Shane and Lori had a sexual relationship prior to Lori discovering that Rick was still alive, which makes it entirely possible that he is Judith's biological father. When Shane first found out of Lori's pregnancy, he automatically assumed that the baby was his. Lori had told Rick about the relationship, and both Lori and Rick told him that the baby would never be considered his, which infuriated him. Jealous of Rick, and seeing him as a rival, Shane was strongly suggested to have been interested in taking Lori as his wife and raising both Carl and the baby as his own. Realizing that he would never win Lori with Rick being present, Shane plotted to kill him, but catching on to Shane's plan, Rick killed him first. Hershel Greene Due to his medical training, Hershel was the primary caretaker of Judith. He spent a significant amount of time with the baby and ensured that her needs were met. Hershel cared very deeply for Judith. Since the day Judith was born, Hershel had acted as her surrogate father while Rick recovered from his breakdown. Maggie Greene Maggie gave birth Judith and was the one who delivered her since Carol and Hershel were unavailable. It also appears Maggie cares about Judith as she also went out to get formula with Daryl Dixon in "Say the Word". She also shows her affection in "Hounded" when she tells Glenn to find toys for Judith while they are looking in the market. Beth Greene Beth is very attached to Judith; she is always seen holding and nurturing her. She gets along very well with Judith, in contrast to Rick, who, at first, made her cry every time he held her. After Judith's birth, Beth is usually seen preparing formula or boiling milk for Judith. Sometime later, Beth admits to Carol that she always wanted a child of her own. After being informed that The Governor is planning to attack the Prison, Beth becomes concerned about Judith's safety and feels that the group should flee before they attack. Beth is skillful when it comes to nurturing Judith, as she instructed her sister to hold and give her food when Maggie takes Judith away from Beth for a short time. Beth is also shown to be Judith's babysitter when Rick goes to go farming early in the morning as seen in Infected when Rick dropped her off while everyone else was asleep in their cells. Beth is very protective of Judith and would do anything to keep her alive and to honor Lori. Carol Peletier After getting over her grief regarding Lori's death, Carol takes a fondness to Judith and is often seen cradling her in her arms and caring for her. After being found by Daryl after she was separated from the group, Carol was surprised to see Judith in Beth's arms, and since then, uses her experience of having a daughter to good use in nurturing Judith. Carol, along with Beth, are the primary caretakers of Judith. Carol also tells Andrea about Judith's nickname when she goes to the prison for the first time, and in the process discovers about the deaths of Shane, Lori, T-Dog and Axel. When Beth is not seen cradling Judith, she is either asleep in her crib or is being cradled by Carol. Daryl Dixon Daryl is apparently fond of her which is why he nicknamed her, "Little Ass-Kicker." Judith reveals a soft spot in him, as witnessed by the way he precariously handled the baby and fed her formula. In "The Suicide King" when Daryl leaves, he tells Rick to look after "Little Ass-Kicker" showing that despite him leaving he still cares about her. Later, when Beth and Carol are putting her down in a box, it has "Lil' Ass-Kicker" written on the side. It is believed that Daryl wrote this. Also, Beth tells Carol that Judith would be dead if it wasn't for Daryl because he refused to lose anyone else and personally went out to find formula so she would live. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Judith never physically interact but indirectly have. Glenn has been willing to go and retrieve supplies for her. During the "war" with the Governor, Glenn saw Judith as a burden. Hershel tries to devise plans in avoiding The Governor by leaving the prison. Glenn says that she will cry and be a major hindrance to the group's supplies and safety, as her loud cries with attract walkers. However, Glenn most likely cares for her a great deal. Michonne After Michonne got wounded, and was training to gain her strength back, she got distracted and asked Beth if Judith always cries like that. Beth tells her she can sense wounds. Afterwards, Beth asks Michonne if she can hold her, so she can clean up. Michonne denies strictly, but later agrees, in which results in Michonne starting to cry. It was unknown why Michonne didn't want to hold Judith, and got emotional when she held her until the episode "After", when it is discovered that Michonne is still dealing with the loss of her own young son, Andre. Tyreese Tyreese was the one who saved Judith during the prison outbreak and he seemed to be babysitting her when he fled from the prison with Lizzie and Mika. Over the time spent together Tyreese become very protective over her and when Martin threatened to kill her, Tyreese nearly beat him to death. Sasha Sasha beginning that he met Judith at the prison and simpati showing affection to her and when he saw her for the first time said it was the first child he saw after the apocalypse. Lizzie Samuels After the prison outbreak, Judith was seen carried by Tyreese, with the company of with Lizzie and Mika. When Tyreese left the them trying to save Christopher and Christopher's Father because of screams heard from a distance, Judith cried and her cry attracted a great deal of walkers. Lizzie didn't seem to be very fond of Judith because of that, and nearly suffocated Judith. After murdering her sister, Mika, it is hinted the Lizze was going to murder Judith next but was fortunately stopped by Carol and Tyrese.}} Appearances Trivia *Robert Kirkman stated: "If you've watched this show, it's definitely much more likely that it is Shane's baby, but you never really know."Natalie Abrams, The Walking Dead Bosses on Two Big Deaths: "It Was Not an Easy Decision", TV Guide, (November 4, 2012).Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Babies Grimes, Judith Category:The Prison Category:Alive Category:TV Series *Judith is, so far, one of the only five known characters to be played by many different actresses, the others being Michonne, Hannah (Webisodes), Mike, and Terry. **On Talking Dead, it is revealed Judith has 5 different sets of twin actors, plus a stunt doll for when the scenes were considered too unsafe for her actress. This means she has 10 actors, the most of any character. *Judith, despite being uncredited in every appearance, is the character with the most appearances outside the series regulars. References